


Beauty Sleep

by Missy



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Morning, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's Christmas morning.  And even on Christmas morning, one does not interrupt Dot Warner's beauty sleep.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Beauty Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vashti (tvashti)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/gifts).

“Dot! It’s Christmas!”

Dot Warner squinted at Wakko as he came through the front door of the watertower. “Yeah, and it’ll be Christmas tomorrow when I’ve had more beauty sleep.”

He hovered over her bed. “But Dot! Santa came! He brought me a brand new guitar and….You’re gonna go back to sleep, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am,” Dot said. “I’ll see you in a few more hours.”

She felt something hit her pillow. “Merry Christmas, Dot.”

She knew as she placed her hand over it what he’d brought her – one of the cookies they’d made the night before, crunchy and a bit overbaked. It was star-shaped. The little points poked the tips of her fingers.

In her sleep, Dot smiled and pulled the little gingerbread cookie closer to her.


End file.
